This invention relates to a high voltage disconnect/reconnect isolation switching device between a commercial power source and a facility/installation load.
Difficulty has been experienced in providing prompt and positive disconnect, isolation of commercial power at high voltage (69-138 KV or greater) to special facilities, with subsequent reconnectability. This problem arises from the inability to handle the high voltage problem created by a nuclear detonation and assumed to be approximately 50 coulombs or greater, during a switching off line sequence, resulting in damage to switching and internal electrical equipment.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,184 to Billings et al which discloses a solid-state circuit breaker for controlling the supply of power from an AC supply to a load which includes circuitry for permitting off/on/reset operations actuated be a mechanical toggle control switch wherein the control switch opens essentially all of the circuitry between the source and the load. U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,893 to Thaler discloses a high-voltage power switch embodying at least two power switch locations having each terminal or pole connected in series. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,317,650, 4,348,709, 1,819,245, and 3,238,475 disclose a variety of overload protection circuits of general interest.